Intuición
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Marnie. ¿Qué sorpresa le dará Ethan, para afianzar el enamoramiento de una vez por todas? Se basará en sus poderes de intuición. No en los de brujo.


**Bien, nunca me consideré una fanática de Haloweentown. Pero ahora sí. Asi que como no hay UN solo fic de Haloweentown en español, quiero inaugurar la sección.**

* * *

**Intuición:**

Era el cumpleaños numero diecinueve de Marnie. Por supuesto, como solo había pasado un año desde que salvó a Haloweentown, aún estaba allí, en la universidad.

Por suerte, luego de destruir la lámpara de Aneesa, esta se vino a vivir como compañera de cuarto con ella.

Y con respecto a Ethan… eran amigos. No había pasado mucho desde que todo terminó. Se había visto tanto, como cuando "El Dominio" la llamaba para que abra el cofre. Apenas tenían tiempo de hablar en el comedor, en las clases, o en los ratos libres. Marnie siempre tenía cosas que haces, e Ethan consideró que ya no tenía sentido molestarla.

Pero hoy era su cumpleaños. Y no había escuela, por lo que todos los amigos de Marnie se juntarían en el patio. Luego iría a visitar a su madre al mundo humano y a ver a su abuela.

Ethan preparó todo lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Quería llegar a su cumpleaños con la mejor de las sorpresas. Llego al balcón de tu habitación y la llamó. Marnie asomó su cabeza por la ventana.

— Rapunsel, Rapunsel, ¿Qué hace Rapunsel en su cumpleaños?

— Nada Ethan, ¿Qué hacer tú?

— Quise venir a visitarte antes. — Murmuró. — Y… tienes un paquete en la puerta.

— ¿De verdad? Esta bien, bajaré.

— No es necesario. Ya me iba. — Dijo sonriendo. — Feliz Cumpleaños Marnie.

— Gracias. — Sonrió. — ¡Espera Ethan!

— ¿Si?

— Te quiero. — Él sonrió.

— Yo también Marnie, yo también. — Se dio la vuelta y emprendió viaje. Marnie bajó por las escaleras a ver el paquete. Lo tomó con las manos. Sonrió. Era violeta y tenía las iniciales M.P en dorado. Subió a su dormitorio, y con cuidado de no romper el empapelado, lo abrió. Adentro había una caja azul. Tenía tallado dragones y escobas voladoras en los costados. Con cuidado la abrió. Adentro, había una flor yerbera color salmón. Las más raras sin dudas, pero era posible encontrarla. Lo que no era posible es que era flor haya llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Marnie, ya que es su flor favorita, y que ella recordara, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Adentro de la cajita, había una notita. La tomó con cuidado y la leyó:

"Feliz Cumpleaños Cromwell. Espero que me encuentres pronto. O por lo menos a la próxima carta. Si quieres hacerlo te daré una pista.

_Occursum mihi ubi libris._

Adios mi Marnie querida."

¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Latín? ¿Dónde estaba Dylan cuando se lo necesitaba? Buscó con su mirada los libros de Aneesa. Quizás ella tenga un libro latín-español.

No. No lo tenía. Salió a recorrer el pasillo, con la carta en una mano y en la otra la flor. Se cruzó con Aneesa por ahí, por lo que la agarró de la mano y le susurró.

— Anee, ¿Tienes un diccionario latín-español?

— Si, creo que tengo uno en la habitación. Espera, vamos.

— De acuerdo. — Cuando llegaron, Aneesa desempolvó una caja debajo de su cama y sacó libro y libros con mucha tierra. Marnie estornudó muchas veces. Era alérgica.

— Dime, ¿Para que quieres un diccionario? ¿No es más fácil ir a preguntarle a Dylan?

— No tengo tiempo.

— ¡Aquí esta! — Marnie se lo arrebató de las manos y le quitó el polvo. Fue derecho a "_Occursum" _

— Esto es… "te veo" "te espero" — Luego siguió con "_mihi ubi"_ — "donde los…" "Te veo donde los…"

— ¿Qué haces Marnie? — Preguntó extrañada. Su amiga no le dio importancia y siguió con la palabra _"libris"_

— "Libros" "Te veo donde los libros" ¿"Te veo donde los libros"? ¡"Te veo donde los libros"! ¡Claro! ¡La biblioteca! — Le lazó el libro y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a las grandes puertas, su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente. Sabía que podía ser una trampa. Alguien que quiere ver destruidas a las Cromwell, pero quería creer que era otra cosa.

Abrió las pesadas puertas talladas y pasó corriendo. La bibliotecaria de turno miró con una sonrisa a Marnie. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa interrogatoria.

— Marnie Piper, ¿Verdad?

— Si, soy yo. — Contestó tímidamente.

— Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué? — Dijo emocionada. Suponía que era.

— Ten. — Contestó dándole un paquete empapelado en dorado con las iniciales M.P en violeta. Sonrió.

— Gracias. — Dijo retirándose. Se sentó en una de las butacas de la biblioteca y apoyó la yerbera del anterior paquete sobre la mesa. Sacó el papel cuidadosamente. Otra cajita azul, que solo se diferenciaba por tener una letra M en cursiva. Sonrió. Abrió lentamente la caja y se encontró con dos flores más. Tomó la cartita.

" Mi querida Marnie, que inteligente eres. Sabía que encontrarías esta. Pero me temo que para que me encuentres, debes pasar otra prueba más difícil.

Lee esto, y si encuentras la otra carta, es porque eres una chica genio. Mi chica genio.

A vestigiisne flores expectat. In schoolyard.

Adiós mi querida Marnie!"

Genial. ¿Cómo diablos descubriría esto? Debía ir por Dylan. Corrió por toda la biblioteca y salió por las grandes puertas talladas. La bibliotecaria de turno sonrió.

Marnie corrió a todo lo que le dio las piernas hacia la puerta de su hermano. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Pero tocó la puerta enérgicamente.

— ¿Quién es? — Se escuchó desde adentro.

— ¡Yo Dylan!

— ¿Marnie? Espera ya voy. — Abrió la puerta y vió a su hermana comos si hubiera corrido un maratón. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Necesito que me digas que significa esto. — Dijo mostrándole el papel.

— Tienes un admirador secreto, he. — Bromeó.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Dice: "Un camino de flores te espera. En el parque de la escuela"

— ¡Gracias! — Gritó corriendo desde el pasillo. Pasó por su habitación a dejar la caja, el papel y la tarjeta. Las flores se las quedó, ya que eran muy lindas.

Miró por la ventana de su balcón. ¡Lo veía! No había nadie en el parque, por eso veía las flores en el suelo, ¡Las veía! ¡Las flores en el suelo formaban su nombre! El mentor de todo esto, previó hasta que pasara por su habitación a dejar las cosas.

Marnie bajó corriendo hasta el patio. Sin aire, miró las flores. Sonrió embobada. Las agarró a todas una por una, cuando del cielo cayó con un paracaídas una cajita azul que tenía la letra E, en cursiva. Dejó que cayera en sus manos y la miró expectante. Como si esperar a que se abra sola. Dejó las flores a un costado y se sentó en las escaleras. Abrió la caja y encontró otra flor, pero color rojos intenso, y un notita.

"Chica lista. Eres mi chica genio Marnie.

Bien. Solo un poco más. Solo una más. Encuentra la próxima flor roja, y luego las siguientes 17 que las tengo yo.

Im 'prope. In lounge, no. In officio, no.

Sum, ubi est amor.

Te amo Marnie"

¿Te amo Marnie? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y ahora donde encontrará a alguien que le traduzca esto?

— ¡Marnie, hola! — Dijo una voz conocida.

— ¡Profesora Periwinkle! — Gritó enérgicamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí con tantas flores? — Sonrió picaronamente. Sabía a la perfección que hacía ahí.

— Estoy llevándolas a un florero. — Mintió rápidamente. — Profesora, dígame, ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó enseñadole el papel.

— Ohh que dulces palabras. — Canturreó. — ¿Quién es?

— No lo se. — Contestó con sinceridad. — Pretendo descubrirlo.

— Muy bien, dice "Estoy cerca. En el salón, no. En la oficina, no. Estoy donde está tu amor."

— ¿Mi amor?

— No lo se, pregúntale al poeta. Búscalo en tu corazón. — Periwinkle se retiró con siglillo. Marnie pensaba seriamente en eso. ¿Su amor? ¿Quién podía ser su amor? Era claro que la única persona en Haloweentown con la que había tenido una relación "amorosa" era Ethan. Pero… ¿Era Ethan su amor?

Marnie se levantó y caminó con las yerberas rojas en una mano y en la otra el gran ramo de yerberas salmón. Miró al cielo, luego a su reloj. Faltaban 45 minutos para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenía que encontrar al maldito mentor de las cartas e irse a preparar. Siguió mirando el piso.

— Ethan… — No sabía a ciencia cierta si era él su amor. Así que decidió averiguarlo. Ir no le suponía nada. Se encaminó hacia su habitación. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos, oyó a lo lejos su nombre. Y fue en busca de la voz, pero cuando daba vuelta a cada pasillo, no oía nada. Se paró frente a la puerta de Ethan. Cuando observó abajo, una notita que salía de la habitación. Marnie la tomo con cuidado y leyó.

"Bien hecho Marnie. Has llegado al fin.

Y las flores para ti…

Las tendrás si golpeas aquí."

Marnie estaba por golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió antes de que ella llamara. Asomaron un ramo de yerberas rojas.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

— Hola Marnie. Feliz Cumpleaños.

— ¿Ethan? — Preguntó encarnado las cejas. Y en seguida lo supo. Por las flores se asomó su rostro. Marnie sonrió. Y un nudo de formó en su estomago. Se dio cuenta. — Son hermosas.

— Me pareció que te gustarían. — Sonrió.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó. — Aprovecha que no me necesitan…

— Las clases… ¿Son muy duras?

— Dar calases, tomar clases, conducir grupos por la escuela, si, es duro. Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños. Tengo todo el tiempo que quieras. — Ethan sonrió.

— Tengo tu regalo.

— ¿Más? Después de todo esto, creo que te mereces un premio al mejor regalo.

— No, eso solo era una delicadeza. Quería que llegues para mostrarte algo.

— A ver… — Ethan sacó de una cajita azul un collar que tenía la letra M con una perlita violeta. — ¡Es hermoso! Tu siempre tan considerado. — Comentó. — ¿Me lo pondrías?

— Claro. — Contestó Ethan. Marnie se sostuvo el cabello para que él pudiera colocarle el collar. — Te queda hermoso.

— Gracias. — Sonrió.

— Una cosa más. Mira el collar. — Marnie obedeció. — Toca la perla. — Ella pasó la yema del dedo índice. La perlita comenzó a brillar.

— ¿Qué hace? — Preguntó. Supuso que algo bueno, ya que la cara de Ethan era de plena felicidad.

— Brilla cuando lo toca una persona enamorada de quien se lo regaló. — Marnie frunció el seño.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Es un objeto mágico. Pense que los mortales no podían comprar en tiendas para magos.

— Es verdad. Pero tengo mis influencias. — Contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba enamorada de ti? — Preguntó sonriendo. — ¿Cómo lo sabías incuso antes de que yo me diese cuenta?

— Hay Marnie… créeme que cuando te digo que quiero a alguien, lo quiero de verdad….

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— No tendré el poder de brujo. Pero puedes llamarlo intuición. Es el mejor arma para los mortales y no mortales. — Marnie sonrió. — Felices 19 años. — Dijo Ethan quitándole las dos flores yerberas rojas y uniéndolas a las 17 de él. Marnie las tomó con una mano y las colocó en el florero de la cómoda. Ethan le quitó las otras yerberas color salmón. Luego se acercó hacia ella, y la abrazó de la cintura. Acostó su cabeza sobre un hombro de Marnie y se quedó así un tiempo. Hasta que elle le rodeó el cuello con ternura y se acercó a su oído. Aún tenía un poco más de tiempo para su fiesta…

— Ethan Dalloway… quien lo diría. — Él sonrió. Se acercó letalmente a su boca y la besó con ternura.

— Te amo Marnie. — Le susurró.

— Yo también Ethan, yo también. — Concluyó besándolo con suma calidez y ternura.

La intuición. Nunca lo había pensado. El sentido más importante. Incluso más que la magia.


End file.
